Search for Love
by MissdaVinci77
Summary: Spencer has a secret: he's in love. What happens when his girlfriend is abducted by a sadistic serial killer? Will Spencer be able to rescue her in time? Sort of Saw-esque, please Review!
1. New Case

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, ug_

…_._

The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.~ Moulin Rouge

The alarm clock completely ruined the mood. Spencer Reid was perfectly content to lay in his warm bed, sunlight falling on him, with Ally snuggled up to his chest. He smiled to himself as he looked at the woman next to him.

They had only been dating about a month, but Spencer knew. She was perfect and he was in love. As he was thinking this, Ally stretched and yawned, pulling the blanket up around her and blinked her light blue eyes a couple times in order to see Spencer straight, who was already up getting dressed and trying to gather his clothes.

"Work?" she asked sleepily, pulling her dark blonde hair up into a ponytail and smiling at Spencer sweetly.

"Yeah, JJ thinks she might have a case," said Reid after checking the messages on his phone, slipping on a pair of dark brown pants and attempting to control his hair.

Ally just laughed and motioned with one finger for him to come to her. Spencer grinned and sat down next to his girlfriend who arranged his hair and made it look somewhat less messy. Her eyebrows came together, slightly and she said, "You need a haircut, Dr. Reid."

Reid just laughed gave her a quick peck and said, "When I have time, I'll get it cut."

Ally leaned forward and kissed him longer than his peck, and pulled him down next to her. Reid laughed, kissed her again, and struggled out of her grasp so he could get a clean shirt. Ally pouted but only for a minute before she too looked for her clothes.

"Are you leaving again?" she asked as she eyed him sadly.

Spencer went over to the petite blonde and hugged her gently. "JJ said we hadn't been invited by the police yet, but anyways, it's here in Virginia, so no, I won't be leaving anytime soon," said Reid, smiling as he saw Ally smile wide.

"Finally!" she exclaimed. "I was beginning to think serial killers were targeting the farthest places just so they could take you away from me."

"Actually, most serial killers tend to be on the East Coast, especially slightly south. 56% are centered in the Midwest to the East Coast."

Ally pulled back. "Really?" she asked, interested.

"Um-hm," mumbled Reid, tying his shoes. He could get used to people liking his statistics.

"Well hurry on back, Spence, 'kay?" said Ally kissing his cheek.

Reid turned and kissed her lips one last time. "I'll be home before you know it!" he called, ready to leave.

"Don't forget! I'm going to visit my mom for a few days, so I'll be home Friday," she said.

"Tell her I said hi!"

"Will today be the day you tell your friends about me?" she called back. The team still didn't know.

"This weekend, remember? They are planning a movie night. Hotch is bringing Haley, Garcia is bringing Kevin, and I'm bringing the prettiest girl they'll ever see!" said Reid, smiling to his Ally.

Ally just laughed and got her things together.

…

_Three Days Later_

Spencer cringed as he saw the victims up on the screen. All young, all pretty, blonde hair blue eyes, a common preference with serial killers. Still, in unnerved him.

"Hey Pretty Boy, you okay? You seem a little excited today," said Morgan, entering the room. In fact, Reid was excited. It was Friday. Ally was coming home.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just too much sugar in the coffee I think."

"It'll stunt your growth, kid."

"Um-hm," said Reid, not paying attention. He kept picturing Morgan's face when he saw Ally tomorrow.

"Sorry guys, another woman was just abducted," said JJ.

She posted the picture on the wall and Reid spilled is coffee all over Morgan.

"Kid! What the hell?" said Morgan angrily. But Reid wasn't listening.

"Oh my God, nononono," said Reid standing up.

"What's the matter? Spencer?" asked Hotch as the rest of the team filed in.

"No, JJ that's not right. She's not- no she's can't be missing," said Reid staring at the picture.

"Yeah, Spence. Apparently she never reached her mother's house. She was going out to visit from her boyfriend's apartment, but she never got there," said JJ. "Her name is-"

"Allegra Carson," said Reid, falling back into his chair, heart- hammering in his chest.

"Wait, kid, you know her?" asked Morgan, still wiping coffee off his pants.

"Yeah, she left my house to go to her mother's. She's my girlfriend," choked Spencer, rubbing his eyes roughly. This couldn't be happening. Why are they just finding out about this? What was the last thing he said to her?

"Girlfriend? What?" cried Morgan looking from Allegra to Reid and back at the girl.

"Not the time Morgan," said Gideon, staring at Spencer.

Spencer didn't look up.

His girlfriend, the woman he loved, just became their newest potential victim.

…

_Author's Note:_

_New story, tell me what you think. Like it, love it, loathe it? Will get better in next chapters, pinky swear. _

_Reviews greatly appreciated!_

_With love, MissdaVinci77_


	2. Let the Games Begin

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Only in my dreams…_

…

FLASHBACK!

Ally sighed as she hit yet another red light. She had gotten off to a late start that morning, and it was already dark. She only saw another car pass ever so often, so the streets were practically deserted. She was about to go at the green light when a man sprinted out in front of her car and she just managed to avoid hitting him.

"Please! Please help me, oh God!" cried the man, sobbing. His clothes were torn and his hair disheveled. He was looking around, panicked, towards Ally.

"What? What is it? What happened to you," cried Ally, getting out of her car and running to the man. He appeared to be her age, mid-twenties.

"Please, we got into an accident. My wife, she's in the car, please help her, I can't get her out!" he sobbed.

Ally began to follow him. "Did you call the police?"

"I can't find my phone. It's in the car somewhere, I couldn't get to it," he said, breathing heavily.

"It's okay, I have mine," said Ally, pulling out her phone.

"_911 what's your emergency?"_ Smack. Ally felt a searing pain flare across her head and she fell to the floor, only slightly conscious.

"_Hello? What is your emergency?"_

Allegra was only dimly aware of the man dragging her to his car, loading her into it and driving off. She succumbed to the dark.

"_Hold on, we'll trace your call. Stay on the line."_

…..

PRESENT

Spencer stood next to his team and composed himself enough to give JJ the necessary information.

"She's 24, and her mom only lives about an hour away, so she must have been taken then," he said, staring at the map but not really seeing it. "Where were the others taken?"

"We have five other abductions. Three were taken on their way home from work, one after babysitting a family friend, and one in the park." JJ highlighted the abduction points on the map in yellow.

"How did the cops know the exact abduction points?" asked Morgan, staring at Spencer. Spencer's brain was on overdrive, Morgan could tell.

"911 was called but no one was on the other line. When police got there, only a cell phone belonging to the victims was found on the ground. The unSub had already left with the women."

"He wants the authorities to know the identity of the women," said Gideon, staring at the photos of the women. "He's sure that, even though we know their identities, there is no way we can make a connection. He probably just saw these women at random and decided then that he would take them."

"JJ, we've been invited by the police, right?" said Hotch, eyes stern on Spencer.

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. JJ I want you to control the media until we have a profile. Garcia, try to find a connection, just in case. We can only assume he picked them at random, and I want to make sure."

Hotch turned to Morgan. "Derek, go to the local CSI's and see if they have any substantial evidence, specifically tire treds. Maybe we can figure out a general direction to where the unSub was going. Emily, come with Gideon and me and we'll head over to the police station."

Spencer looked up. "What about me?" The phone rang and JJ went to answer.

"You stay with Garcia. Take a walk, calm down because we need you at your best. Having a personal connection to a case is never a good thing, you know that Reid."

Reid swallowed hard. However, he did appreciated Aaron not lying to him; telling him 'Don't worry, we'll find her', and 'everything will be alright', because things weren't going to be alright. Ally was gone…

"Yes, thank you. We'll be there soon," said JJ, hanging up. "We have a body," she said, forcing herself not to look at Spencer.

Oh, no… "Is it Ally," said Spencer, who paled considerably, hands shaking. It can't be her, it can't be her, it can't-

"No ID yet, I'm so sorry Spence," whispered JJ, biting her lip. "They want us out there immediately."

"I'll go with Emily," said Jason, running out of the room with Prentiss on his heels.

"Wait, Gideon!" cried Reid, sprinting after him. Jason turned.

"Please, you'll tell me, right? Even if—" choked Reid, clearing his throat. "I mean, either way, you'll tell me as soon as you know?" His eyes were pleading…

"Of course," said Jason, offering a rare reassuring smile to his protégé. Reid just nodded, and went to find Garcia. He had to help somehow…

…

Ally awoke with a sharp pain in the back of her head. The floor was hard and stony, slightly damp. And it was freezing… beyond freezing. As soon as she awoke her teeth began to chatter and her long sleeved shirt suddenly didn't feel all too warm.

She opened her eyes foggily and tried to get up, when she realized she couldn't. She was chained to the wall by her hands and feet, which were bare, and only had about a foot of chain.

Suddenly, she became aware of the fact that she wasn't alone in the room.

Five other women all resembling her were there.

The room was a circle of stone with all six women equally spaced around the wall. Separating each woman was a door with a number painted on it harshly. In the middle of the room, on an unsteady bench, was a speaker. The wire extended under door number 2.

All of the other women were awake, lips blue, and staring around dazed. The speaker turned on with a piercing shriek that made them all wince harshly.

"Good morning, my beautiful guests. I hope we are all rested," said the voice in a raspy voice. His sarcastic tone suddenly became harsh, more cruel.

"You do not know why you are here, and I will not tell you. There are only a few things you need to know, and those are the rules of the game.

"You are in a mansion presently. Actually, the basement of one, but anyhow, a mansion none the less. There are 65 rooms in this house and only one of them is the exit. I will let you go when I am finished and you shall attempt to find your way out.

"You can stay together or you can split up. I do not care either way. But you must fight for your freedom. It must be earned.

"Each room is something different, some with obstacles, some with none. I'll let you figure out which ones to avoid.

"For every three hours you do not find the escape, one of you will die."

The girl opposite Ally whimpered and began to cry. The rest either looked shocked or showed no expression at all.

"If you try to make your own escape route, you will die. If you try to contact anyone in the outside world, you will die. If you give up, you will most certainly die.

"I believe the rules are self-explanatory and rather easy to follow. Let the games begin ladies."

The shackles became unclasped and Ally's nightmare began.

….

_Author's Note:_

_Yay, another chapter! Tell me what you think. Any suggestions, any ideas? Feel free to suggest. _

_Hope you enjoyed _

_With love, MissdaVinci77_


	3. Fate

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. You make me sad, so be it!_

…_._

"_Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was choice, but falling in love with you, I had no control over." ~ Anonymous_

"…Reid? Spency-poo? SPENCER REID!" cried an infuriated Penelope Garcia.

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Spencer, coming out of his reverie. He figured if he stared at the phone lone enough, he might be able to will it to ring, sort of like telepathy, or something.

"I said stop staring at my telephone. I'm afraid it will spontaneously combust on me. Sheesh," said Penelope, exasperated. Reid just sank deeper into his chair. Garcia sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sweet Pea. I know you're scared. But just think, your sweetie was the last to be abducted. What are the chances that she would be the first body to be found?" said Garcia, reaching out to Spencer and holding his hand softly.

"That's just it, though! We know nothing about him. There are so many variables! Ally wouldn't just sit back and huddle or cry. She would fight back. Does our unSub kill fighters or keep them? Does he make connections with his victims? What is he even doing with them? I mean, for all we know, they could all already be gone, oh my God-" stuttered Reid, putting his head into his hands. His Ally was a fighter, always was. Could that be what was killing her or saving her?

"Hush now, Spence. That kind of thinking is only going to make you sick. Now, you don't know anything yet, but our team is the best out there. Give them a bit and they'll dig something up." There was an awkward pause where Reid didn't respond.

"I need to run a few searches for Hotch," started Garcia. "Why don't you tell me about her while I do?"

Reid finally looked up, looking miserable.

"How did you meet?" asked Penelope, and she was genuinely interested.

Finally, a tiny smile graced Spencer's face.

Spencer sighed in annoyance. He hated being late. Technically, he wasn't late at all, since he always made it a point to arrive at the office early, but he was later than usual.

Everything had gone wrong that day. His alarm clock decided it hated him and was broken. His shower wouldn't start. He couldn't find his messenger bag. He almost broke his neck tripping down the stairs of his apartment building. And to top it all off, the subway arrived late.

He was currently in the middle of a crowded subway car on its way to Reid's stop. Every inch of the compartment was filled when he first stepped in, but it had withered down considerably since then. Only about fifteen people remained.

Reid was in the middle of scanning a copy of a book his mother used to always read to him when suddenly, scalding hot liquid cascaded down his front, burning his chest and legs, causing him to jump up with surprise, dropping his book.

"OH MY GOSH, I AM SO SORRY!" said a high voice and hands began to press a white sweater against his ruined shirt and, much to Reid's embarrassment, his lap.

"Oh, I don't think this is making things much better," said the voice again, sounding downfallen. Reid looked up to see the owner of the humiliating dabbing sweater, and his annoyance died away in his throat.

The girl was petite and curvy, with dark blonde hair falling in layers down slightly past her shoulders. Her eyes, which were currently as round as saucers, were light blue. She was in a baggy purple flowy shirt and dark denim jeans with Converse, the same pair Reid had on. One of her socks was lavender while the other had pumpkins on it. It was February.

"Um, you know what, that's okay, really. It was a mistake-" began Reid, trying to remember how to form words.

"Oh man, no it's not! I just spilled like, 2 gallons of coffee all over you!" she cried, visibly upset.

"Um, it's fine I swear. Uh, I really like coffee…" finished Reid lamely.

She stared at him for a moment before her face grew into a smile and she began to laugh. Reid laughed as well. He couldn't help it! Her laugh was contagious.

"You really like coffee?" she choked out. "I don't think that means you want to be boiled by it on your way to work."

"That's probably true," laughed Reid. He appreciated the fact that his voice didn't go up an octave; what usually happened when he talked to women, especially pretty ones. "But really, it was an accident, no big deal."

"Are you sure? Oh! I got it, I'll buy you a new shirt," she said quickly, bringing out a piece of paper and a pencil out of her bag slung over her shoulder. The subway continued to move.

"Oh!" said Reid shocked. "No way, you don't need to do that, it's fine."

"No, no I got it. Just give me your address—wait that sound weird. How 'bout a phone number and I'll call you and—wait that sounds forward as well. Give me a second I'm trying to find a good way to phrase this unawkwardly." She bit her lip, blushing, while she thought.

Reid took a deep breath and began to say something that even surprised him. "I have an idea." The girl looked up. "How about, instead of getting me another shirt, um, maybe you would rather, just, um, go out with me. Sometime. Possibly." He gulped.

She smiled again. "Yeah, that would actually be really great." She sounded like she meant it too.

Reid stood still for a moment. He, Spencer Reid, just asked a girl out. AND SHE SAID YES! If he wasn't in the middle of a public transportation vehicle, he would do a victory dance.

"Yes. Perfect!" said Reid, giving her his number. The subway reached his stop. He began to leave, feeling way too giddy for a Monday morning, when the girl called back to him.

"Wait! What's your name!"

Dang it. "Spencer. Spencer Reid. Wait, what's yours?"

"Allegra Carson. Ally!"

"Ally," said Reid, soft enough for only his ears. She called back to him, "Maybe we can stop for that coffee you like so much!"

"Sounds like a plan." But the doors already closed shut.

"So that's why you changed clothes when you got here," laughed Garcia, smiling at her friend, who grinned sheepishly.

It was nice to hear him talk and sound upbeat for once that day.

Garcia was just finishing her last search, when she froze.

"This-oh my God," she said, checking more databases as fast as her green nail-polished fingers could type.

"What, Garcia what is it?" said Reid anxiously, leaning forward.

More webpages filled her screens. "Call Hotch. Now," she said, eyes wide.

Reid began to dial. "Garcia tell me what it is!"

"Six women were abducted, right?"

"Yes, why!"

"Because there are five other unsolved cases in the US of six blonde haired blue eyed women being abducted and held before being found. They match this case perfectly."

…..

_Author's Note:_

_Review, my pretties! I want feedback, so review away!_

_In case you forgot from my previous post, I am indeed leaving tomorrow afternoon for two weeks. I have a date somewhere in another author's note, but I forget the exact date at this current moment. (It's midnight, cut me some slack). Alas, I will be back and I will update, fear not!_

_Once again, review or I will have to use force hehehehe _

_With love, MissdaVinci77_


	4. What the Camera Sees

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, forlorn sigh…_

…_.._

"_The one permanent emotion of the inferior man is fear - fear of the unknown, the complex, the inexplicable. What he wants above everything else is safety." ~Henry Louis Mencken_

None of the women seemed to want to acknowledge their situation. They just stared at the speaker, as if expecting the voice to come back on and scream, "APRIL FOOLS! Just kidding!"

But nothing happened. The voice didn't come back on.

The woman to Ally's right was the first to take action. "We need to get moving, NOW!" she stressed, running a hand through her matted hair. Ally noticed her hair was smeared with red. Blood. She was whacked over the head, much like Ally had been.

"She's right," whispered Ally, her throat scratchy from lack of use. How long had she been down here? "You heard what he said. Every three hours…what door should we use?"

"Whoa, hold on a minute," argued another, slightly taller than Ally. "What makes you think we should stay together! If we split up, we're most likely going to find the exit faster."

The girl to the right of Ally grumbled angrily. "We don't have time for this. So what happens if one of you find an exit? How will the rest of us know where you or the exit is?"

"Not to mention it's easier to get to us individually," said the girl to Ally's left, holding back a sob as she said this. "Does anyone even know why we are here? Why us?"

Silence. No one knew. The question was ignored and the girl to the right continued, "So we go together."

"Who made you the boss?" argued the same girl. "Who are you to take control in this situation?"

Ally was angry. She had been fooled, smacked over the head, chained to a wall, and was now forced to play a life or death game at an unSub's will. And the entire time, she couldn't help think that Spencer would know exactly what to do in a situation like this. He was the profiler, not her. And NOW she had to listen to this bitch bicker and argue. She didn't think so.

"Listen, all of you!" she cried, interrupting the argument that was going on between the two identical girls. "This is what he wants! Arguing, losing our tempers, wasting time…we're playing into his game. The only way we can get through this is sticking and working together." She paused, realizing she had the attention of the women. "I'm Allegra…Ally."

Pause. The girl to her left began next. "Chloe," she sniffed. The others went around the room. The girl to her right was Tara, then Sasha, Alex, and finally, the argumentative one was Casey.

Ally closed her eyes and sighed. _"_What would Spencer do?" she whispered to herself. _He would get a move on…_

She opened her eyes. "What door?"

She watched Casey's eyes drift over to the wire under Door 2. Ally knew what she was thinking. Was he behind there? But that would be too easy…so what _was_ behind it? Ally and Casey exchanged looks and they nodded. Gulping, Ally went to the handle, twisted it hard, and jumped out of the way of the opening door.

Nothing.

Nothing came shooting out. She peered over the door, but the room was dark. She couldn't see anything, so, taking a deep breath, she walked in slowly.

Lights flickered, sensing motion, and illuminated the room. The girls shielded their eyes, not use to the brightness. The floor was while linoleum, that appeared to have been bleached it was so white. The ceiling and what was showing of the walls were also white.

But what made the girls breathe in were the videos streaming onto the monitors on the wall. There were about 100 monitors, and Ally was startled to find her picture on the one closest to the door. And then down five more. And then another five. Every sixth screen was a picture of her, as well as the other women.

"What the Hell?" demanded Sasha, whom Ally had not heard speak yet.

The photos disappeared abruptly from the screens, causing the girls to jump back in alarm at the suddenness. Then, the monitors began displaying videos: Ally cried out in surprise when she saw footage of her, walking through the market, hand in hand with Spencer.

The film changed; her and Spencer at the movie theater; in the park; _in Spencer's apartment…_

How did he get this! Was Reid now in danger? She couldn't try to communicate with him…it was against the rules, and now that she knew that the unSub knew about Spence, he might try to hurt him if she disobeyed…

"Oh my God!" cried Chloe, sobbing into her hands as she watched footage of her playing with a young boy, about two or three. "David…."

"How did he get these?" yelled Casey, watching herself walk her dog.

"He had to have planted them," said Ally, eyes not leaving the screen. "How else could he have seen Spencer's apartment…"

Chloe went up Ally gently, still crying. "Who's Spencer?" she asked quietly.

"He's my boyfriend…" she said softly, starting when she felt tears falling down her cheeks, and wiping them away. Crying wouldn't solve anything…she just missed him…

Chloe looked at the screen. "He's cute," she said, and looked pleased when she saw Ally's lips twitch up slightly.

"Yeah, he is."

"Sorry to break up the pity party," interrupted Casey, gazing angrily at the two. "But we need to move, before our guy tries anything funny."

Casey was right, and Ally hated to admit it. She didn't want to leave the room, didn't want to leave Spencer…but that was what the unSub wanted. For them to stay there, to waste time…

She wiped her eyes, cleared her throat, and prepared to go through the large pearl white door on the opposite side of the room, when she stopped.

Painted on the door with obviously blood, was a skull and crossbones, eyes crossed, with the word, 'DEATH', painted below it.

…

"Garcia, how do you know these are related?" said the stern voice of Hotch on the other line.

"Well, for one sir, how often do six blonde haired blue eyed women need to go missing before they seem slightly related?"

"I get your point, Garcia, but we need more."

Reid was pacing back and forth in Penelope's too small office, running his hands through his untidy hair nervously. Gideon still hadn't called. It took a while for the CSI's to get identification done, but he needed to know. And it frightened him to know that the unSub had gotten away with this five times before. He was never caught, thirty victims later…

"Well, sir, um, I can't be certain until we find more out about this case," she said, looking at Reid. "But the bodies were dumped separately as opposed to together. They were found about four to five hours apart…I don't know what else to tell you, but I'll send the records to your cells, okay?"

"Thank you Garcia. How is Spencer holding up?"

"Awful," called Reid from his pacing position. He heard Hotch sigh before he said, "Hang in there, the ID should be there soon."

He couldn't wait much longer…

"_Every man is afraid of something. That's how you know he's in love with you; when he's afraid of losing you." ~Unknown_

…

_Author's Note:_

_Like? I wanna know…so far my fav character (OC, that is) is Chloe. _

_My review button cries when it's not pressed, so make it smile._

_With love, MissdaVinci77_


	5. Old Man of the East

_Disclaimer: Don't own, never will_

…_._

_"There was an Old Man of the East,  
Who gave all his children a feast;  
But they all ate so much,  
and their conduct was such,  
That it killed that Old Man of the East." ~Edward Lear_

Ally resisted the urge to cry, "Well I opened it last time!" and stood still, silently praying someone else would move first. She didn't know how long they had been wandering around. From the time the voice stopped, the arguments, the videos…it was hard to keep track of time down here. There wasn't even a glint of sunlight.

Finally, Casey stepped forward in front of the others. "Fine. No one else wants to do it. _I will."_ And with that she threw the doors open.

It was like a ballroom, only a slight bit smaller. There were windows in the room, but they were boarded up, so not even the tiniest ray of sunshine could shine through. In the middle of the room was a beautiful wooden table about ten feet long filled with the most wonderful foods anyone could ever imagine.

Roasted turkeys the size of small children; fruit of all different shapes and sizes; long loafs of bread that were steaming, just out of the oven; cakes and pastries; roasted potatoes and carrots; and wine that could be smelled from across the room.

It was then that Ally realized that her stomach was completely empty. It was probably days since she had last eaten, not even to mention drunk. Her mouth watered as she thought of the meal set before her. And then she saw it.

The table was set for six.

He was waiting for them.

"Uh-uh, absolutely not," said Alex, running a shaking hand through her hair. "It's so obvious! He poisoned this stuff, that's his trick! He knows how we feel and he's trying to kill us by using it against us. So no way in HELL AM I GOING TO TOUCH IT!" she cried out, tears leaking.

"She's right, we'll keep moving, okay?" said Tara assuredly. "All we have to do is ignore it and we'll be fine," she said, giving them all a smile.

Everyone nodded, and after giving a forlorn look towards the table, they moved to the opening in the wall in front of them. But before anyone could cross the threshold, a large piece of metal slid over the opening, shutting them in.

Ally looked on, horrified. Then, she and the others sprinted to the other door, the one they came through, but the door had swung shut and was also locked.

"Dammit!" cried Tara, punching the door with her hand, causing her knuckles to bleed.

"Guys…" called Chloe softly, who hadn't moved from the first metal door they had tried to escape through.

Ally repressed a groan when she saw the words painted crudely on the door.

_Rules:_

_Each of you must eat/drink one item on the table before you before this door opens. All are un-tainted, except for one._

_If you don't eat the food, you will die._

_Choose carefully_

Ally looked over at the table and swallowed.

"How will he know?" asked Sasha, eyeing the table as if it was about to explode.

"He knew when we woke up," said Chloe, biting her lip. "He's watching us. He's enjoying this. And he _will _know."

"She's right," sighed Ally, covering her eyes with her hand, suddenly exhausted. The psychological torture was excruciating, and she felt her stomach in knots at the thought of dying due to poison; it would be painful, long, and agonizing. And she could almost guarantee that one of them would not enter the next room. She felt like crying, but that was the last thing they needed in this situation.

"There's only one thing to do," said Casey, picking up an apple on a fruit platter. "This is the only way we can move on. So let's get this over with."

The girls gathered around the table, most shaking, some just staring straight ahead. No one spoke.

Chloe picked up a cup of the wine.

Sasha grabbed a small bit of the turkey.

Tara took a potato.

Alex picked up a small pastry.

Ally closed her eyes. Which one looked less conspicuous? Did that mean it was less likely to be poisoned, or more likely. Groaning, she picked up a piece of bread.

They all looked at each other and placed the food and drink in their mouths.

Ally kept her eyes closed as she chewed. Choking back a sob, she swallowed and waited. And waited. And waited. Nothing. She let tears of relief fall down her face. She wasn't dead…yet.

She opened her eyes and looked at the others. Casey and Alex were eyeing the girls nervously, preparing for the worst, while Sasha was crying in relief and Tara was soothing her. Chloe was smiling when all of a sudden a horrible choking noise erupted from her throat and she cried out in pain.

She toppled to the ground, clutching her throat, body twitching out of control. Ally sprinted over to her, trying to figure out a way to get oxygen into her when she saw Chloe's throat.

It appeared to be burning from the inside out. Blood oozed out of the corner's of her mouth as tears sprinkled down her face. The skin around her esophagus was deteriorating.

Acid was in the wine.

The cup had fallen to the floor next to Chloe's hand and the liquid had seemed to burn a hole into the oriental carpeting.

"Chloe! Chloe, you're okay, look at me okay? Look at me," lied Ally to the thrashing young girl in front of her. She wasn't okay, and she was going to die. But Ally didn't want the last thing this girl to see be the horrified looks on the girls' faces or to hear their screams. Ally prayed and prayed so hard, squeezing Chloe's hand. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…"

She wiped away Chloe's tears as finally, after what seemed like hours but what was in reality, only about three minutes, Chloe's twitching eased. The gasping chokes coming from her mouth died down, and the grip around Ally's hand slackened.

Chloe had died. Her mouth was wide open, blood still trickling down and her eyes were looking off horrified at nothing. Sobbing, Ally closed her eyes gently, and wiped the blood away with her sleeve.

She had just seen someone die. No, she was the last person this girl ever saw…and her life was over…

A hand touched her shoulder, and Ally realized she too had been starring off into nothing. She turned and saw Alex behind her. "Allegra, we have to move now," she whispered slowly and her eyes looked over to the now open metal door, causing the RULES to disappear.

When had the door opened? When Chloe was struggling to find air, or after she had died?

With Alex helping her, Ally stood up and was half-dragged across the room. "We can't leave her here," she whispered, incoherently.

"There's nothing we can do. No where we can put her," said Alex tenderly, silent tears streaming down her face rapidly as well.

The door shut once again as they crossed the threshold. Ally turned and began to sob when she saw the writing. Alex wrapped her arms around her and read the writing.

_Remember, I told you that if you didn't eat the food you would die. Ergo, if you ate the food, you wouldn't die. Now the wine is another matter entirely…_

_I told you to choose carefully._

…..

"Garcia, put me on speaker," said Gideon, on the other end of the phone. "Is Spencer with you?"

"Yes sir," said Garcia, fumbling with the phone until Jason's voice was speaking throughout her tiny office. "Yes sir, he's right here."

"Gideon," said Spencer, not even attempting to hide his panic. "Please…"

"Her name is Chloe Larrant. She's twenty four and lives locally. Her body was dumped off the highway down by a river. It's not Allegra, Spencer."

Spencer groaned, half in relief, and put his head into his hands. Gideon knew there was nothing he could say at this point and that Spencer was better off with Garcia, so he hung up quietly.

"Shh, honey, you're girl is okay, sweetie," said Penelope softly, rubbing Reid's back. Reid looked up and Garcia cringed when she saw his eyes were red-rimmed and his face wet.

"I shouldn't be happy…" he said, sounding agonized. "Another girl is dead, but I can't help it. She's alright…for now."

"She is, Spence. And we have time to find this guy. We have the best of the business working on this, you know that," she said, looking at her friend.

Reid nodded and smiled softly. "I know."

"_There are more dead people than living. And their numbers are increasing. The living are getting rarer".~ Eugene Ionesco_

…

_Author's Note:_

_Wrote this chapter for my sis, silvermoony77, who's leaving for a while and she really wanted a chapter update before then._

_I hope you liked it!_

_With love, MissdaVinci77_


	6. Of Fireworks and Stolen Kisses

_Disclaimer: I don't own it, so don't make me sad by making me say it again._

…

"_Give me a __kiss__, and to that __kiss__ a score; Then to that twenty, add a hundred more: A thousand to that hundred: so __kiss__ on, To make that thousand up a million. Treble that million, and when that is done, Let's __kiss__ afresh, as when we __first__ begun.__"~ Robert Herrick_

Reid slept fitfully on the couch in Gideon's office. Garcia and Hotch had ordered him to the couch for bedrest, telling him that they would alert him when they knew anything. Hotch insisted that he was not to get involved with this case unless it was completely necessary, and since he couldn't do anything but worry, and he hadn't slept in a really long time, sleep seemed to be the only escape.

Except he kept dreaming of her….

Date number five- The fourth of July fireworks in the local park.

Reid walked along side Ally, arm around her shoulders, suddenly extremely happy that he hadn't taken up Morgan's offer to go out to a bar with the rest of the team. It still amazed Spencer how casually he was able to act around Ally. Normally, the thought of dating and girls made him blush and get flustered rather quickly. But with her, he could be himself; the quirky, overly intelligent, long-winded Dr. Spencer Reid.

The sun was beginning to set, signaling that the fireworks would begin relatively soon. Ally took the large cotton comforter she had brought with her from under her arm, unfolded it with Spencer's help, and climbed down on it with a thump.

She was dressed in dark blue worn jeans, a baggy red T-shirt, and a grey sweatshirt with the American flag painted on. Her nails were even red white and blue! Her hair was casually thrown up in a red scrunchied ponytail.

She never looked more beautiful.

This is what Reid loved most about her; _loved…_ he already knew he loved her. She didn't insist on getting dressed up for casual affairs. She didn't strive for attention from others, especially guys. She knew her flaws and flaunted them. She preferred burgers and fries over salads! Where could you find a girl like this? Perfection, in Spencer's eyes.

Reid plopped down next to her. "Comfortable?"

She laughed, and in response, snuggled up closer to him.

They chatted easily and comfortably until the fireworks began. Spencer felt as if they never ran out of things to talk about.

As the blue, gold, and green lights splashed themselves across the night sky like a splatter painting, Reid turned to look at Ally. Her eyes were bright and wide, the fireworks reflecting in her blue eyes.

Ally seemed to sense Reid's gaze, because she turned to look at him, eyes questioningly.

Before he could stop himself or chicken out, Reid lent forward and gently placed his lips on hers, kissing her lightly.

He felt her tense in shock, and he pulled back slightly, knowing what he did was a stupid idea and that he probably screwed everything up. But before he pulled back a couple inches, she leaned towards him, kissing him harder than he had, placing one hand on his cheek.

He responded immediately, kissing her back, running a hand through her long blonde hair.

And that was their first kiss, under the light of fireworks in the middle of a crowded park, not noticing anyone but each other.

Reid woke up again, for the fifth time. He groaned lightly and stood up, knowing that sleep was a futile wish. Not until he found her…

He walked into Garcia's office to find her in front of a large bulletin board full of photos of pretty blonde women. Hotch and Morgan stood behind the tech and looked up when the youngest entered.

"You okay, kid?" said Morgan kindly.

Reid just shrugged, an obvious sigh that he indeed wasn't, and looked at the board, eyes falling on the last picture. Allegra.

"Who are all of these girls?" asked Reid, mentally counting the images in front of him. 36, including Ally.

"These are the unSub's victims," said Hotch. "Five unsolved cases; Oregon, Utah, Kansas, Iowa, and Pennsylvania. Now he's in Virginia. He's moving East. All girls with blonde hair and blue eyes, all between the ages 20 and 30. In each location, bodies were found approximately three to four hours apart. They were never connected because each death was different."

"How did the recent one, Chloe? How did she die?" said Reid, staring at her picture to the right of Ally's. So young…

"Acidic burns to her mouth, throat, and lungs. CSI's found traces of red wine in there as well. He poisoned the wine," said Hotch, watching Reid's reaction, which was anything but pleasant.

"What I don't understand," said Morgan, "is how he got her to drink it! I mean, you're kidnapped by this guy, and you take a drink from him? No way. He must have forced her to, but there are no signs of force on the body."

"No signs of force on any of the bodies," said Garcia, looking up from her computer which displayed the medical records of the victims.

"So somehow, he's getting them to willingly kill themselves," said Reid, swallowing.

He looked at the clock. Two hours, at the most, until they found another girl.

….

The first thing Ally realized was that her feet were so cold, it was painful. Tearing her gaze away from the message on the door, she looked at her feet and saw stark white frost on the floor.

She was standing on ice.

Her breath came out in white puffs of smoke. Her teeth chattered and her skin broke out in goose-bumps. What the Hell was going on now?

"Oh God, COME ON!" cried Sasha, turning her eyes away from the room, looking nauseated.

Confused, Ally turned to gaze at the room. She cried out in alarm, bringing a hand to her mouth to keep it from echoing around the, well whatever the Hell they were in.

Dangling from the ceiling were a number of dead pigs, sheep, cow limbs and a number of other pieces of meat that were unidentifiable. Their eyes were glazed over with film and frost covered their bodies.

The smell was horrid.

It was then that Ally realized where she was; a freezer.

"The quicker we move through this, the faster we get out of here," said Tara, the voice of reason. They began to zigzag between the grotesque creatures, and Ally was startled when Sasha grabbed hold of Ally's forearm. Her eyes were wide as they stared at horror around her. Sasha appeared close to hyperventilating.

"It's okay," said Ally in a hushed voice. "We're almost there."

But when they got there, they found the door securely locked, a tape recorder fastened to the handle.

Ally sighed. She knew this was too easy. She was the one who pressed play.

The voice came on. _"There is a key in one of the creatures before you all. Find it, unlock the door, or you will all freeze to death. Knives can be found to your left. Enjoy, my dears."_

Sasha looked ready to pass out, while Tara and Casey just looked disgusted. Alex gazed at the knives, like she wasn't comprehending exactly what they needed to do.

All Ally could do was think about the cold and how they were all barefoot. They needed to work fast if they wanted to walk out of here all in one piece.

"_There are very few certainties that touch us all in this mortal experience, but one of the absolutes is that we will experience hardship and stress at some point._"~ Dr. James C. Dobson

…

_Author's Note:_

_For all those who are reading this and are waiting for updates on my other stories, I won't be able to update tomorrow, because I'm going to be at…ADAM LAMBERT'S CONCERT! I adore that man to no end, sigh…_

_Also, I updated my profile since it pretty much said nada bout me, just in case anyone's interested._

_Shout out to madscientist128, who wanted this story updated!_

_With love, MissdaVinci77_


	7. Carnival Games

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I want to!_

…

"_Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgment that something else is more important than fear." ~Ambrose Redmoon_

"Somebody count the…things," said Tara, shifting her eyes around the room warily.

"Fifteen," answered Alex, staying close to the door, as if she hoped it would open any second by sensing their desperation.

"And there are five of us," said Tara matter-of factly. "Pick three and start digging," she said, handing Sasha a knife.

"Wh-wh-what?" said Sasha, shaking from head to toe. "I can't, there's no way."

"Why not? It's already dead," said Casey, growing angry. "Do you want to get out of here or not?"

"Of course, but-"

"Then get to work. We don't have time to fool around," she said, staring at her bare feet. Casey proceeded to hand Ally a crude cutting knife as well. She looked at the pig lying closest to her, and she did the only thing she could. Closing her eyes and biting back a cry of disgust, she sliced open the stomach with one quick stroke. The smell made her gag viciously and she tried not to vomit. Unnoticed tears streamed down her face as she reluctantly placed her hand inside the gap. She couldn't hold back the cry this time. Through a haze, she could hear Sasha sobbing, Casey and Tara cursing, and Alex whimpering.

Ally forced herself to think of something else; she remembered when she was a little girl, about six or seven, and her dad took her to the local carnival for the night. There was a game she could never win: it required one to be blindfolded and stick their hands into something, anything! Sometimes jell-O, spaghetti, mystery meat…she wasn't sticking her arm into the body of a pig. It was a plate of pasta, like it was the last time. And she had to find a key…a goddamn key…it was in there somewhere.

She didn't know how long she spent on the poor creature in front of her, but it became apparent that there was nothing hidden inside of it after a while. So she moved on, picturing a carnival…nothing again. She tried another. Nothing.

Ally sighed, not sure if she was relieved or annoyed. Maybe the others found something.

She turned and saw Sasha in the corner, crying softly. The rest were looking at her earnestly. "Did you find it?" asked Alex breathlessly. It was hard for words to come out of Ally's mouth…her teeth were chattering so hard.

"N-n-no, I thought you might have it."

Casey screamed out of frustration, slipping her hand through her blonde hair angrily. "Well if it's not here, then where is it!"

Ally turned towards the door where the message was scrawled.

…_in one of the creatures in front of you…_

…_now the wine is another matter entirely…_

…_choose carefully…_

"It's in us," she whispered, panic seizing up throughout her entire body. "Creatures…"

"What did you say?" said Tara, quickly.

"He said 'one of the creatures.' Not that it was a pig, or a cow, or whatever the hell else we just cut into. Just like with the wine. His choice of words…it's too general."

Silence and terror filled up the frozen room. Alex talked next. "So what now?"

"Check yourselves," said Tara in a deep voice. "He had to get it inside of us somehow. Start looking."

And they did. Ally looked at her arms first. Smooth…same with her legs. Her stomach seemed fine and as far as she could tell, her back was completely normal. Surely she could tell if a foreign object had been placed inside of her.

"I'm clean. Tara?" she asked.

"Fine."

"Same here," said Alex, followed by a nodding Casey. They turned to Sasha, who had backed up into the corner where she stared at them with eyes blown wide.

"Sasha…" said Ally slowly. "Where, Sweetie?"

"My-my side, I think. Get it out, get it out, GET IT OUT!" she cried, arm swiping at her left side furiously.

"Shhh, shhh, calm down, it's okay. We'll get it out," said Ally calmly. "Just sit down and let us see."

Sure enough, there was a small cut in her side where an unnatural bump protruded forwards. "I-I thought that when I was attacked, maybe I was hurt," stuttered Sasha, tears falling again. "I felt it, but I thought it was a cut or broken bone, maybe. I didn't know…"

"I know. You're okay, it'll be fine," comforted Ally. She motioned for Casey to kneel beside her.

"You need to hold it open, and I'll try to coax it out, okay?" she said softly, so as not to upset Sasha even more so. Casey nodded mutely. Ally shuddered as she thought about how much this might hurt…

"One, two…three!"

She gently pushed the bump to the left, closer to the entrance in Sasha's side while Casey held it open. Sasha cried out in pain, but remained still, remarkably. It moved a couple centimeters…

"Again. One, two…three!"

Another push, another cry, and another centimeter or two.

"One more, and we should be good. One, two, three!"

There was a clang as metal met the white tile floor. Exuberantly, Alex reached down and picked up the red-stained key, while Ally did her best to calm down the girl on the ground, who was crying, but smiling gently though the tears. "Let's get out of here. It's cold."

Laughing lightly, Ally picked Sasha up and the five ran to the door as Alex turned the key. It slid open and they stumbled through, slumping onto the ground, which was considerably warmer than the previous one.

After a few moments pause, Alex spoke up. "I don't get it."

"What?" asked Sasha, breathlessly.

"What was the point of that? You weren't injured to the point of dying. Once we knew what to do, it was relatively quick, right? No one freezing to death…so why that room?"

Ally grimaced. "To waste time. Every three hours, right? Well, how long were we in there? A good two hours, at least."

"So what now?" growled Casey. She hadn't even finished her statement when a door mechanically opened to the right of the group. The five gasped at the smell.

Fresh air…

…..

"We need to get an organized profile," said Prentiss, sighing.

Hotch stood up to take control. "What do we know so far," he said, uncapping an erasable marker and heading towards a white board.

"He's particular, and dangerously so," began Morgan, sending a quick glance at Reid who was also in the room, and trying not to say anything to upset him. "I mean, it's risky to abduct this many people all of the same looks and ages and not get noticed. Which probably means that he doesn't care if their abductions are connected. He's confident and thinks that no one will ever find them."

"He's probably between the ages of 20 and 30 himself, like the victims," said Gideon. "As to what they represent…a cheating girlfriend? Family member? It's hard to tell. His kills differ widely in each victim, but they all seem to be hands off. He doesn't want to do the dirty work himself. He somehow manages to get the girls to kill themselves, and he only focuses on dumping them."

"Whatever it is, he shows a large hatred for these girls, whether it be for their looks or their pasts. I'll have Garcia do thorough background checks on this last particular group," said Hotch, who had finished writing and re-capped the marker.

"Wherever he is, it has to be private and isolated," he continued. "Society wouldn't be too happy seeing six abducted women in their neighbor's house. We have a start." Hotch looked at Reid as he said this, while Reid just nodded in appreciation.

They were getting closer…

"_Any existence deprived of freedom is a kind of death." ~Gen Michel Aoun_

…..

_Author's Note:_

_Like so far? Really fun to write, so I'm having a good time, hehe._

_With love, MissdaVinci77_


End file.
